


Das zweite Leben

by cricri



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Het, Kingsman Spoilers, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, POV Harry Hart, Polyamory, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Die Nacht nach der Hochzeit.Er hatte gelogen.>Post in meinem LJ





	Das zweite Leben

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Romantik/Intimität – Joker (Inspiration: [For a girl like her](https://120-minuten.livejournal.com/1225527.html) von nachanca) – fürs Team  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Fandom: Kingsman  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Slash, Romance, Fix-It  
> Handlung: Die Nacht nach der Hochzeit.  
> Warnung: Spoiler für Kingsman the Golden Circle.  
> Länge: ~ 850 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 100 Minuten  
> A/B: Shameless self-indulgence. Aber warum auch nicht <3

***

 

Er hatte gelogen.

Das war an sich nichts Ungewöhnliches – sein Beruf brachte es mit sich, daß er oft lügen mußte. Ja, genaugenommen log er jedesmal, wenn ihn jemand nur nach seinem Beruf fragte. Aber diesmal war es etwas anderes. Er hatte Eggsy angelogen. Als er erzählt hatte, daß da nichts gewesen war in dem Moment, in dem er erschossen worden war, hatte er gelogen. Denn tatsächlich war da Eggsy gewesen. In seinem Kopf, die letzten Bilder, an die er sich erinnern konnte, sein letzter Gedanke. Eigentlich hätte er das ruhig sagen können, Eggsy hätte das verstanden. Sie waren sich nahe, auch wenn sie selten darüber sprachen. Man hätte das leicht erklären können, es war so offensichtlich: Eggsy hatte keinen Vater, er hatte keinen Sohn. So offensichtlich. Und so falsch. Denn das, was er in diesem letzten Augenblick bedauert hatte – daß er Eggsy nie gesagt hatte, wie sehr er ihn liebte, das hatte ganz und gar nichts Väterliches an sich.

Und jetzt log er schon wieder, als Eggsy ihn fragte, ob er in der Uniform nicht albern aussah. Das tat er ohne Zweifel, ein Anzug hätte ihn weitaus besser gekleidet. Aber Eggsy war glücklich, und Tilde liebte ihn aufrichtig, und das war am Ende schließlich das einzige was zählte. Und deshalb stand er nun da, in der Kirche, an der Stelle, an der eigentlich Eggsys Vater hätte stehen sollen, wenn alles anders gekommen wäre, und freute sich für die beiden. Und war froh, sehr froh, daß er nie etwas zu Eggsy gesagt hatte. Er lebte, Eggsy lebte, sie hatten die Welt gerettet (schon wieder), und Eggsy war glücklich – was hätte er sich mehr wünschen sollen?

 

***

 

Später am Abend, als Tildes Eltern sich schon verabschiedet hatten, lief alles ein bißchen aus dem Ruder. Die Musik wurde lauter, die Gäste betrunkener, und Eggsy sang falsch mit seinen Freunden, während Tilde lachend zusah. Er konnte sie verstehen. In Kombination mit der schwedischen Paradeuniform hatte das wirklich etwas Skurriles. Und dann kam Tilde mit einen Glas Wein in der Hand zu ihm.

„Harry. Geht es dir gut?“

Er nahm ihr das Glas ab, das sie ihm hinhielt. „Seine Singstimme müssen wir noch ein wenig trainieren, fürchte ich.“

Tilde lächelte. „Ein Gentleman sollte nicht so falsch singen, hm?“

Harry nickte bedächtig und nahm einen Schluck. Eigentlich sollte er auch so langsam mit dem Trinken aufhören. Ein Gentleman wußte, wo seine Grenzen waren. Auch wenn es natürlich Ausnahmesituationen gab – als alles vorbei gewesen war, hatten sie getrunken, auf Merlin, und Roxy, und all die anderen verlorenen Freunde. Aber jetzt wäre es ziemlich unpassend gewesen, die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

„Es ist in Ordnung“, sagte Tilde und er runzelte die Stirn, weil er den Anschluß verloren hatte. Das passierte ihm jetzt manchmal. Immer noch. Nicht mehr so oft, zum Glück, und nicht mehr, wenn er im Dienst war und volle Konzentration gefordert. Auch die Schmetterlinge waren nur noch gelegentlich da, wenn er sehr müde war oder gerade aufgewacht. Mehr Traum als Halluzination. „Entschuldige bitte, was hast du gesagt?“

„Ich weiß, wie wichtig Eggsy für dich ist.“ Tilde sah ihn an. „Und ich hoffe du weißt, daß du das auch für ihn bist.“

Er starrte sie an. Tildes Englisch war sehr gut, aber im Moment war er sich nicht sicher, ob sie das genauso meinte, wie sie es gesagt hatte. „Natürlich.“ Sicherlich meinte sie, daß -

Eine Hand auf seinem Arm unterbrach seine Gedanken. „Ich sehe doch, wie er dich ansieht. Und er hat mir die Geschichte mit dem Schmetterling erzählt. Daß er nur ein Wurm –“

„Eine Larve“, korrigierte er sie automatisch und starrte auf die Hand auf seinem Arm. „Er ist dein Mann. Er liebt dich.“

„Natürlich tut er das.“ Sie zog ihre Hand wieder zurück und sah ihm in die Augen. „Und ich liebe ihn. Aber darum geht es hier doch gar nicht.“

 

***

 

Die Gäste wurden weniger und weniger, und wer noch da war, tanzte. Harry trank. Inzwischen allerdings Wasser, weil ihm alles andere zu riskant erschien. Bis sich Eggsy irgendwann atemlos auf den Stuhl neben ihn fallen ließ.

„Hast du Spaß?“

Harry hob eine Augenbraue.

„Komm, trink einen Martini mit mir.“

„Hast du nicht schon mehr als genug?“

Eggsy hob einen Finger. „Ein Gentleman weiß, wo seine Grenzen liegen. Ich hab‘ schon seit Stunden keinen Alkohol mehr getrunken. Aber jetzt – stoß mit mir an, auf uns.“

Es lag ihm auf der Zunge, aber er fragte nicht. Solange er nicht fragte, konnte es alles sein.

Tilde und Eggsy.

Harry und Eggsy.

Tilde, Harry und Eggsy.

Vielleicht mußte er das ja auch gar nicht so genau wissen.

Er blinzelte und sah die beiden Gläser vor ihnen auf dem Tisch. Anscheinend war er einen Moment abwesend gewesen. Eggsy sah zur Tanzfläche, zu Tilde. Und dann nahm er ein Glas und hob es leicht an. „Auf uns.“

Er nahm das andere. „Auf uns.“

Sie tranken schweigend, während aus den Lautsprechern eine 90er Jahre Schnulze dröhnte. Er sah den Schmetterlingen zu, die über den Tanzenden schwebten.

„Ich habe gelogen. Als ich gesagt habe, daß da nichts war –“

„Ich weiß.“

Tilde sah zu ihnen herüber. Ihr Lächeln wie eine warme Umarmung. Eggsys Arm um seine Schultern.

Es war besser, dieses zweite Leben. Viel besser als das erste.

 

* Fin *

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Das zweite Leben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725306) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods)




End file.
